


Strawberry Sweet

by phoenixreal



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Cock Cages, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Flogging, Heavy BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Multi, Mummification, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Shibari, Sub Kurosaki Ichigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixreal/pseuds/phoenixreal
Summary: Alternative Universe: BDSM. Ichigo Kurosaki is going to medical school at Las Noches University and doing clinicals at Las Noches General Hospital. He gets a patient and witnesses a murder which puts him on the radar of the crime organization called the Wandenreich. They attempt to kidnap him, but fail when Sousuke Aizen, CEO of Las Noches Corporation rescues him. But in exchange for his safety and the safety of his family, Aizen asks a high price that Ichigo has to decide if he's willing to pay.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo/Coyote Starrk, Nnoitra Gilga/Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Cifer/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 72
Kudos: 132





	1. His Life, Upended

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was attending a medical program on scholarship to a private school named Las Noches University. It was headed up by the Las Noches Corporation of Tokyo. He was in his final years, doing clinical rotations at a local private hospital, also funded by the same people. Las Noches General Hospital was well regarded in Tokyo, just like the rest of Las Noches. In fact, the corporation was perhaps one of the best-known ones in Japan these days. Ichigo was quite proud to be affiliated with them, and thought he’d gotten some of the best medical training in the world. In fact, he knew he had.

He was on an ER rotation when the patient came in that would upend his entire life. There was nothing special about the patient. He was unidentified, no identification on him, and he was a gunshot wound. It was rare to get gunshot wounds not related to police procedures, but this one came from an unknown source. He would never get the man’s name.

Ichigo walked into the room with his patient a couple days later and found a man injecting something into the IV. The man, who had a largely shaved head with a crop of black hair on top, finished what he was doing despite being caught and walked calmly over to Ichigo.

“What did you do?” Ichigo asked, looking at the patient, who was quickly deteriorating.

“Putting an end to a nuisance. Do you take issue with that?” he asked, looking at him.

“That’s my patient!” he said, pushing the man out of the way to get to the patient.

“You should worry more about yourself than him,” the man said and Ichigo saw the flash of a blade.

Ichigo, who had taken martial arts most his life, stepped forward and quickly disarmed the man, taking the blade from him before he had time to act. The man stepped back, surprised that Ichigo had done this, and then the monitor began beeping loudly. Ichigo turned to look at it, and the attacker escaped the room. Ichigo wanted to go after him, but the patient was more important.

Unfortunately for the patient, whatever the mysterious man had injected into the IV did its job, and he went into cardiac arrest. They tried their best to save him, Ichigo summoning help immediately, but it was too late. The man died without ever having regained consciousness. Ichigo was questioned and a description of the man and the knife that Ichigo had taken away from him were given to police, but the only thing that came of it was a stern warning to Ichigo to watch his back.

Ichigo went home, exhausted, and called his father to tell him what had happened. His father warned him to be careful as it seemed like some sort of organized crime activity. He suggested that it could be the Wandenreich. The Wandenreich were an organized crime group that had migrated to Japan in the last ten years. They had established themselves heavily within that short amount of time and had infiltrated multiple white-collar businesses as well as blue collar businesses. Their leader, a mysterious man known only as Yhwach, was said to stay behind the scenes and pull the strings of those he was in control of. It was a well-known secret that the Sternritter Corporation was the public face of the group, but law enforcement had not been able to do anything about them. Ichigo had never heard of the Wandenreich, but he knew how dangerous something like that could have been. He wasn’t worried because surely it was over. He had no idea how wrong he was about that.

It was nearly three weeks later when he was in the parking garage that something happened. He’d been getting out of his car, headed into the hospital, when suddenly, he felt something in his back.

“Hold still, sweetheart,” came a woman’s voice.

From around the end of the car, another person emerged, this time a man with a strange pink mohawk that flopped to the side. He smiled.

“Bambietta, look what we caught. We got ourselves a little doctor,” he said.

“Yeah, come on, you,” she said, prodding him with what he guessed was a gun.

“What’s going on? Who are you?” Ichigo tried to do anything to stall them. He thought the security would see this on the cameras. They had to.

“We’re Wandenreich. And you’re coming with us,” the woman, Bambietta, apparently, said.

“I don’t know who you are. Why do you want me?” he asked, turning to see a young woman with straight black hair and brown eyes wearing a white cap emblazoned with a wheel of some sort on it.

“You’ve seen too much, so the boss wants you to come with us, doesn’t he, Bazz?” she said, smiling and motioning at him with the gun.

Ichigo wasn’t sure what to do about the situation. He couldn’t go with them, that was for sure, but he didn’t want to get shot either. He had no idea if the guy had a gun too, or if the woman was the only one carrying one. He had to try to get away, so he decided to try and get the gun. It was the only way he could be sure to control the situation.

He jabbed the guy in the gut suddenly, then turned around and grabbed the woman by the wrist, twisting it and making her scream in pain. The gun clattered to the ground and she punched him in the face with barely a hesitation. The man lunged forward, taking almost no time to get his breath back after being punched. Ichigo dodged him, dropping to the ground in time to avoid a knee to the face as he tried to grab him by the head. Damn, Ichigo thought, they could fight. He scrambled and took off at a run toward the stairwell. He had to get somewhere with other people, and maybe they’d stop chasing him.

He hit the door at a run, feeling a twinge in both wrists as he ran through it. He felt blood running down his face from his nose, so he knew she’d probably broke it. He didn’t care, though, he had to get somewhere.

“Your gonna make me do stairs?” he heard the woman yell below him. “Dammit!”

Ichigo took the stairs two at a time, running on adrenaline at this point. He didn’t know what else to do, so he kept going up to get out of the garage. There were offices on the first floor, so surely there would be people there. He wasn’t sure he could take many more flights of stairs. He got to the door and heard the sound of the gunshot, seeing the frame of the door beside him explode. He looked down to see the guy had an angle on him. He struggled with the door for another minute, getting his key in the lock as there was another bang. This time, pain exploded in his shoulder and he crashed forward into the door. He grunted, knowing he’d at least clipped him. But the door was open, and he was running through it.

Someone had to hear the gunshots, right? He was hoping at this point as he ran past empty offices. Then it hit him. It was Saturday. No one was going to be in the offices today. He nearly cried at the realization but he opened a door and slipped into one of the rooms. He couldn’t run any longer, and the pain was radiating around his wound vividly. He made his way into what looked like a conference room and scrambled under the table. Of course, he was breathing heavily, so anyone who came into the room would hear him in a second. He didn’t think of that, though, he was only thinking of hiding.

Some time passed with the only sound his own breathing. Then, the door opened again. He held his breath as best he could, scooting to the middle of the table as much as possible. There were footsteps coming nearer and he squeezed his eyes shut, getting ready to run as soon as he could get his feet under him again. Of course, he wasn’t even sure he could do that. He felt weak all over, and he was sure he had lost enough blood for it to be affecting him. But everything was silent now, and he began to wonder if whoever had come in the room had left already.

“What do we have here?” he heard and nearly screamed as he turned face to face with a pair of bright cerulean eyes.

Crouching beside the table was a man with baby blue hair and an animal’s jawbone tattooed on his right cheek. Ichigo stared at him for a minute, not sure if he was a new enemy or someone else. He was caught, either way.

“Grimmjow, what’d you find under there, a scared rabbit?” another voice said from beyond the table.

“I dunno, he looks rough. Come out of there,” he said and reached a hand out to him.

Ichigo didn’t know what to do. But he had to do something because he couldn’t just stay under the table. So, he decided to take a chance that these people weren’t with the ones who were trying to capture him already. He reached his hand out and the blue-haired man took it, helping him to his feet.

Ichigo looked around to see there were five men in the room, all wearing business suits, four in black matching suits with black ties, and one man in a tan suit. There was a shorter, very pale man with black hair and green eyes, an extremely tall and thin man with a wide grin and a bandana covering one eye, the blue-haired one, a tall one with wavy brown hair and a goatee on his chin, and the one in the tan suit was a little taller than Ichigo also with slicked back brown hair and glasses.

“Who-who are you?” Ichigo stammered, starting to shake a bit.

“I’m Sōsuke Aizen,” the one with glasses said, stepping forward.

For some reason, that name sounded familiar. Very familiar and Ichigo couldn’t place it. He frowned as he tried to think of where he had heard that name before, then it hit him.

“Aizen, like _the_ Aizen? Owner of Las Noches, Aizen?” Ichigo stared at him, having never seen the CEO since he started going to school at Las Noches and working at the hospital.

He smiled. “That would be me. And you’re certainly in a mess. Look at you. We should take you to the ER upstairs—” he started.

“They could still be out there! They got in the ER and killed a man three weeks ago; they can get to me anywhere!” Ichigo said, shaking his head.

“They? Who are they?” the one with bright green eyes said.

“Th-they called themselves something, uh…” he paused, trying to remember what they’d said. “Wandenreich. That’s what they said.”

The blue-haired one looked at the others. “Then, that’s a problem.”

Aizen crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Ichigo. “Use the first aid kit and clean him up. We’ll take him to the mansion and have Szayelaporro see to him. The police will be useless, just like they were with the attack in the hospital.”

Ichigo blinked rapidly for a moment. “Wait, what are you talking about?”

“Ya stupid or somethin’?” the freakishly tall one said. “He’s talkin’ about protecting your dumb ass.”

“You…you would do that?” Ichigo asked, staring at him.

“I would. I might request something in return, though,” he said as a smirk spread across his face.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment then just nodded. “Okay,” he said. “Whatever you want, I’ll do what I can.”

“Of course, you will,” Aizen said.

They sat him down in one of the chairs, and the blue-haired one, Grimmjow had been his name, pulled out a first aid kit. He hissed as he cleaned the bullet wound in his shoulder and bandaged it up. Grimmjow handed him a wet rag, and Ichigo washed his face, clearing off the blood from his nose which throbbed still. After that, they helped him to his feet and led him through the hall to a private elevator. Aizen opened it with a key and they entered, going down to the lowest garage level. Ichigo didn’t think that level was accessible to anyone except the CEO.

They exited the elevator on the level, and Ichigo looked around to see it was indeed a private garage, with the only car there a limo. The green-eyed man got in the driver’s seat, and the tall one got in beside him. Aizen got in the back and Grimmjow and the other one followed him. The windows were darkly tinted, so there was no way to tell how many people were in the car aside from the two up front. Ichigo was nervous, but what choice did he have but to go with these people?

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

A short while later, they pulled into an absolutely massive location. There was a large house on an even larger plot of land. Ichigo stared out the window in amazement as they passed through the locked gates leading into the place. They pulled up in front of the house on the driveway.

“We’re here,” Aizen said and waited until the door was opened from the outside.

Everyone stepped out of the limo and Ichigo saw that there were a pair of women, one with pigtailed black hair and the other with short blonde hair, who were holding the doors for them. They were both dressed the same in some sort of uniform dress. It was short but tasteful and covered them. Ichigo struggled a bit as he got to his feet, and Grimmjow steadied him. He was thankful but didn’t say anything at the moment. He looked around and took in everything.

The house itself had a massive double door in the front, framed by pillars on either side. The doors were ornate with glass windows in them made of intricate mosaics. As he came through the doors, he was amazed at the whole place because as he came in, the foyer was large and opened up into a set of bifurcated staircases leading up to the second floor. There was a large chandelier over the stairs that reflected the light around it.

“Loly, Menoly, can one of you summon Szayelaporro to the study?” Aizen said, looking at the two women.

“Of course, sir,” the one with pigtails said and disappeared through a doorway to the side.

“Follow me,” Aizen said, gesturing to Ichigo.

Ichigo winced as he moved, his shoulder having been somewhat numb, but the pain was starting to radiate around the wound again. He followed Aizen and the four others came as well. He wondered if those guys were some sort of security for Aizen. They certainly went everywhere with Aizen. He thought about it as they came into a study, or really more appropriately, a full library. The shelves that lined the walls were filled with books and it had one of those rolling ladders to access the books on the upper shelves. A huge desk dominated the room in front of a set of windows. At it, was a large, comfortable looking chair that Aizen took a seat in. Around the front of the desk were several other large chairs. Grimmjow led him to one and he gratefully sat down.

A few moments later, the door opened and a man with cotton candy pink hair came into the room. He had golden eyes and smiled as he came in.

“I see you brought me a patient!” he said.

“Szayelaporro, this is Ichigo. He’s had a bit of a scuffle, and his nose is messed up and he’s been shot in the shoulder,” Aizen said.

Ichigo blinked, not remembering telling them his name. Maybe he did, and he forgot? He didn’t think he was that out of it, but perhaps he was. He couldn’t be sure of anything right then. Szayelaporro looked his face over first, touching his nose in a couple places making him wince and his eyes water a bit. Then he unbandaged the bullet wound and looked it over.

“Well, you’re lucky. Looks like it is a mostly superficial wound. The bullet grazed your shoulder but looks like it didn’t penetrate too deeply. Nose is broken, so I’ll have to set it, which will hurt, I’m afraid. Are you ready?” he asked.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded as he quickly set his nose back into place. He yelped when he moved it, tears streaming down his face.

“That stung,” he said, frowning.

“Yeah, I’m sure it did. Now, Ichigo, I should introduce everyone properly,” Aizen said. “Szayelaporro is our resident medic. Unfortunately, he tried to go to the medical program you were attending at Las Noches University, but he was a little too mentally unstable to handle most the clinical work. He’s had most the actual classes and some experience on hand here at the house.” He pointed toward the green-eyed man. “That’s Ulquiorra Cifer. The one beside you in the blue hair is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nnoitra Gilga is our tall security guard, and finally we have my marksman, Coyote Starrk.”

“We’re all Aizen’s personal security,” Grimmjow said, nodding at him. “We also live here.”

“Ah, I see,” Ichigo said, the pain from his nose starting to fade a little. “Um, can I contact my family so they know where I am?”

Aizen looked at him. “It is for their sake you should not do that.”

“What do you mean? They’ll worry about me!” Ichigo said, knowing that his sisters were going to definitely have an issue if he didn’t call this weekend.

“If you contact them, you put them in danger of being attacked by the Wandenreich. If they think you’ll contact them, they’ll use them against you,” Aizen said. “It’s best that you completely disappear for a while, and hopefully they’ll decide you’re not worth their time.”

Ichigo swallowed back a lump. He knew his father and sisters would worry, but he also didn’t want to put them in danger. If these people were after him, they wouldn’t hesitate to use his family against them. At least if he was in hiding, they couldn’t do that. He knew that they would have seen where he went and would probably be looking for him at the hospital.

“Now, about what you’ll do for me,” Aizen said, steepling his hands and smiling over them.

Ichigo looked at him and frowned, wondering what in the world he could possibly do to pay back such a powerful man for saving his life and then protecting him. He owed him more than he could possibly repay him with.

“You’ll become our slave, bending to whatever whim we have and while you’re here, you belong to us in mind, body, and soul. Is that clear?” Aizen said with no hint of levity.

“I’ll what?” Ichigo said, blinking rapidly.

“You said you’d do anything. This is the agreement, or you can be on your own. But you already owe me as it is for saving you, so you are not in a position to deny me.”

“But how can I do something like that?” he said.

“It is in exchange for the safety of you as well as your family, as I’ll send a guard detail to keep watch on both your sisters and your father. It is a fair bargain. Your submission for their safety and your own.”

Ichigo stared at him for a minute and felt his stomach roll with something like butterflies in it. For some reason, that Ichigo didn’t understand, the whole prospect sort of excited him. He had no idea if he was perverse or something, but his imagination was at play with the thought of what exactly he meant by submission. He swallowed thickly and nodded.

“Okay. I’ll do it.”


	2. His Submission, Given

Aizen gave Ichigo a room to himself, and he had no idea what to feel right then. He was nervous, excited, scared, and so many other things. He sat on the lush bed in the guest room and stared at the wall. He was basically exchanging his freedom for the safety of those he loved, so he guessed he was alright with that. It wasn’t like he could do anything about having a criminal organization after him. He was stuck, and he had little choice in the matter.

He nearly jumped when there was a knock at the door.

“Enter?” he called.

It was the woman with the two pigtails in her hair. He wasn’t sure which one she was. She was carrying a tray.

“Dinner. Aizen-sama thought you’d like it brought to you,” she said, bringing it in the room and setting it down on the desk. “I’ll be back with something for you to wear since your clothes are messed up.”

She then turned and left the room. Ichigo sat there for a moment then got up and went to uncover the tray. Underneath, he found a fancy meal. He really didn’t know what it was, but it smelled wonderful. He sat down and ate because he realized how hungry he was right then.

His shoulder hurt, but not too bad because that doctor guy had given him some pills. He supposed he should have asked what it was, but he was too distracted by Aizen’s words. A slave? He wanted him to become _their_ slave, he said. So, not just Aizen. He had agreed, though, but he was sure he was going to get himself into something big by doing this. He sat there for a few moments after he finished his food, then he heard another knock at the door.

“Come in?” he said.

The door opened and it was both the maids, Loly and Menoly. The blonde haired one had something folded up in her arms and the other one didn’t have anything.

“Menoly and I brought you some clothes. Take those off,” the dark-haired one said.

“Right here? In front of you?” Ichigo said, eyes widening.

Loly put her hands on her hips. “Yes, come on, strip! You honestly think over the next few weeks we’re not going to see you naked multiple times?”

Ichigo felt the blush hot on his face as he carefully pulled the scrub top up and over his head. He swallowed thickly as he dropped it to the floor. It was ruined, torn and covered in his own blood. He kicked off his shoes and took off his socks slowly. He pulled off the scrub bottoms and stood there.

“All of it!” Menoly this time said, nodding at him.

“I can’t keep my boxers?” he said, the blush on his face growing hotter.

“Aizen-sama said everything. That means everything.”

Ichigo chewed his lip for a moment then slipped the boxers down and stepped out of them. He had never been naked in front of anyone before, not even Uryū when they’d messed around when he was in high school. He didn’t know where to put his hands so he just crossed his arms and looked away from them.

“Aren’t you cute, all blushy?” Menoly said and handed him the folded clothes. “But put this on. Aizen-sama has requested your presence in the study.”

Ichigo nodded, finding that she’d handed him a robe. He slipped into it quickly and tied it tightly in the front. He knew he was still red-faced but there was nothing he could do about that. He, again, didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just crossed them and followed the two women out of the room and back to the study again.

This time, it was empty aside from Aizen sitting at the big desk. Loly gestured for him to go in and once he did, they shut the door behind him, leaving him in there alone with Aizen. He looked up as the door closed.

“Ah, there you are, Ichigo. Please, come, sit.”

Ichigo felt exposed wearing a robe and nothing else, but he came in and sat down, careful to make sure the robe covered him completely. He noticed that there were papers on the desk and Aizen seemed to be working on something. He hoped he hadn’t disturbed him.

“Now, I called you here to sign the contract.”

“Contract?” Ichigo asked, frowning. “What do you mean, contract?”

“You don’t think we would do anything without making it official, do you?” Aizen smiled and pushed the papers over the desk to Ichigo. “Have a look. It’s a basic slave contract. One called a limitless slave contract, but of course, there are built in safety features. We can’t have a proper relationship without those, you know.”

Ichigo picked up the papers and saw that they were exactly what he said they were. He thumbed through the first few pages and saw it was extremely thorough. He swallowed, noting that it definitely included sexual activity.

“So, just to summarize what’s in those pages,” Aizen said, folding his hands on the desk in front of him. “You agree to becoming a limitless slave. This basically means that whatever I, or the rest of the Dominants, decide you are to do, you do. This can be as simple as fetching something from the kitchen for me, to engaging in sexual activity.”

“You mentioned safety features?” Ichigo asked, already feeling his face warm up just talking about this.

“Of course. We utilize the stoplight system. The words no, stop, and don’t aren’t taken into consideration. If you wish to stop something immediately, you would give a red light. Yellow light would slow things down significantly. Anything you are uncomfortable with doing, you can stop with just a word.” Aizen looked very serious as he talked.

“What if I don’t want to do the sexual stuff?” Ichigo asked, embarrassed just asking such a question.

“Well, you certainly could use a red light on everything like that, and there would be nothing we could do about it. But let’s face it, you won’t do that, and you know it. You are intrigued by the whole thing and want to know more.” Aizen smiled and looked at him. “Plus, you want to be a good boy, so your family is well protected, don’t you?”

Ichigo bit down on his lip and nodded, looking back at the contract. For some reason, it sent a thrill down his spine when Aizen talked to him like that. He was beginning to wonder if he was perverse.

“Have you ever had any sexual experiences?” Aizen asked.

Ichigo felt his face heat up even more. “Just some experimenting with a friend in high school.”

“By experimenting, what do you mean? What did you do?”

Ichigo ducked his head a little and swallowed. “W-we kind of felt each other. And he-he put his fingers inside me to see what it was like.”

“I see, did you return the favor, or you remained the recipient?” Aizen looked curious at that.

“H-he didn’t want me to do the same thing. He just wanted to know what it was like, and I-I was curious too. We only did it once, then we graduated and didn’t see each other again for a long time. By then, he’d gotten a girlfriend and I was confused about what I was feeling for him.” Ichigo swallowed again. “I was kind of jealous he got a girlfriend, but I told him I was happy for him.”

“Ah, so you’re a natural bottom, then,” Aizen smiled, adjusting his glasses. “And naturally submissive by the feel.”

“I don’t know about submissive,” Ichigo said, looking up. “I’m not weak!”

“Oh, but submissive is by no means weak, Ichigo,” Aizen said, still smiling. “Sometimes very strong people are submissive. It is nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, some of the strongest people I know are also submissive. It takes a lot of strength to give up control completely to someone else.”

Ichigo didn’t know what to say to that, so he concentrated on the papers. “It says something about a collar?”

“Yes, you’ll wear our collar and perhaps wrist and ankle cuffs to match it. Those items, you will always wear aside from bathing. They mark you as our property and to everyone else, they’ll know you are owned.”

“You keep saying ‘our’. You mean you and the others I met tonight, don’t you? You want me to do this with all of them?” He was a little hesitant about that part of it, but then again, he was willing to do this for the sake of his family.

“Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Coyote, and myself are a group. We’ve been trying to find a sub to service us for quite some time. You, considering your history and position, seemed like you would fit that place with us.”

“How do you know so much about me? I mean, you knew my name, and you act like you know about my family already?” Ichigo realized that he _had_ used his name before he mentioned it. In fact, he hadn’t mentioned his name at all. Aizen already knew that information somehow.

Aizen only smiled. “I know a lot of things about you, Ichigo. Let’s just say that you were on my radar for quite some time, I just had not had the opportunity to proposition you.”

Ichigo didn’t know how he felt knowing that he’d been picked out ahead of time. That meant that his falling into bad luck by seeing the Wandenreich murdering someone had worked out in Aizen’s favor. He had not only fallen into the hands of the crime organization, but also right into Aizen’s hands. If it hadn’t been for his own decision to walk into that room with the patient, he almost would have thought things had happened by design.

“So, you basically want me to become a sex slave to you and these other four, and stay here in your mansion to be available to you whenever?” Ichigo didn’t know how else to put it.

“Oh, the sex is just a benefit for you. Like I said, you are free to red light anything you want. That includes all the sexual aspects of this. But then you won’t enjoy yourself nearly as much, I fear,” Aizen turned and picked up a glass from a tray sitting on the table. He turned it over and poured some golden liquid from a glass bottle into it and handed it to Ichigo. “Have a drink. It will warm you.”

Ichigo took the drink and sipped it, finding it to be a strong whiskey of some sort. He nearly coughed but sipped it again as Aizen poured himself some in another glass.

“But what would I do if I didn’t do the sexual things?” Ichigo asked, truly curious because without that, what was left?

“Why serve me, of course, and the others. There are plenty ways to serve other than sexually. Though, I very much hope you will consider the sexual aspects. They do enrich the experience quite a bit, and they will make things so much more exciting for all of us,” Aizen sipped the drink again, watching Ichigo closely.

Ichigo felt his face flush red again just thinking about the situation. “Okay, but you’ll protect my family, right? That’s the deal?”

“That’s correct. You may not know it, but before I became a legitimate businessman, I was like the Wandenreich, and in fact, tangled with them on occasion. It has been years since I’ve dabbled in the underworld, but I still know my way around it. I have already dispatched a unit of my best to keep watch and protect your father and your sisters. They will not know they are being observed, but my people know how to keep their distance.” Aizen drank from his glass again, pausing as if thinking. “I trust my men to do what is best in the field.”

“And I agree to stay here, do what you say, and that’s it?” Ichigo wanted to be perfectly clear about that.

“You stay here, become our enslaved servant, and I feed, clothe, and protect you with everything at my disposal. I do not take this on lightly. For me, this is a serious contract that I will abide by to the letter, and I will expect you to do the same.”

Ichigo swallowed hard, nodding as he took another drink of the whiskey. He needed the bolstering. “Alright. I’ll sign.” He looked at Aizen. “I feel like I’m signing my life away.”

“In a way, you are. You are giving yourself to me and the others. This is not a decision to take lightly. Of course, you are free to decline. But I believe you realize you are in no position to do that, don’t you?” Aizen smiled at him, eyes sparkling behind his glasses.

Ichigo took a pen from the cup on the desk and found the back page. Everyone else had already signed it, leaving the only space at the bottom for him to sign. He hesitated as he thought it over. Everything would be in Aizen’s hands from now on. His whole life would be given to someone else. He wouldn’t be in control anymore. Somehow, that thought was suddenly freeing, and the idea that he would be taken care of was kind of nice.

And he had to admit, his curiosity about sex was definitely there. He’d never thought about experimenting more than he and Uryū had, as a matter of fact, he’d determined after that to stick to medical school and—Medical school.

“What about med school?” he said, looking up at Aizen with a horrified expression. “What am I going to do about clinicals and school if I’m here?”

Aizen smiled again, and Ichigo had to wonder, did this man already think of everything?

“I have already arranged things with your professors to finish out the semester distance learning and put a leave of absence in for your clinicals. It was unconventional, they said, but considering it was a favor asked for by the CEO of Las Noches Corporation, and their boss, they did it.”

Ichigo looked back down at the space he was to sign. So, his future was still secure. It was nearly the end of semester and he could take a break. That wasn’t a problem, as he’d gone to school nonstop since he got into university. Most students took at least a break every year for a bit. He never had. And perhaps that was something he really needed: a break.

“Alright,” he said, nodding and putting the pen to paper and signing his name.

He swallowed thickly and handed the papers over to Aizen. He smiled and Ichigo had a sudden though. How old was he? He had to be as old as his father at least. Was that weird? This guy wanted to do these sort of things with him of all people. But why? There had to be a reason.

“Why me?” Ichigo asked, feeling like emotions were welling up in his chest all of a sudden.

“Why you? You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. That’s all, Ichigo,” Aizen said simply, standing up and walking around the desk.

Ichigo shook his head. “No, tell me the truth. You were watching me already. You were there this morning in those offices when no one else was there. You knew who I was before I was attacked. You had this planned.”

Aizen leaned back against the desk and smirked at him. “Ichigo, how could I have planned this? It was by chance you witnessed a murder, and an even bigger chance that you were on duty when that patient came in.”

“I’ll give you that,” Ichigo said, not able to figure out how Aizen could have arranged that scenario. “But the rest is suspicious.”

Aizen chuckled and shook his head. “Alright. You deserve to know the truth. Since we’re going to build this relationship on trust, you need to know you can trust me.” He nodded and crossed his arms over his chest. “I became interested in you after the murder you witnessed. I knew when it happened who might have been at fault, and I knew that you might be in danger since the perpetrator got away after you saw him. I looked into you at that point. I found out you had family and who they were, and to be safe, I dispatched a team to keep an eye on them, and you. When you were attacked in the parking garage, the man I had tailing you contacted us. We were in the offices on the top floor of the hospital when he called. He said you’d run into the lower offices, so we came down to see if we could help. Our presence must have scared off the two trying to kidnap you because we didn’t see them once we came out into the offices.”

“So, for the last three weeks, you were watching me?” Ichigo asked, a little unnerved.

“Yes. From a distance. Though, I must admit, you have quite a collection of pornography on your laptop in your room.” Aizen grinned at him again.

“You looked on my computer!” Ichigo said. “That’s private!”

“I had to know who I was dealing with, Ichigo. And checking those private things were part of that. If I had found anything untoward, we wouldn’t be talking, and I would have directed you to the police to deal with the situation. But instead, I found nothing but a young man’s computer, with various videos and pictures, of all sorts. Your taste in explicit media is broad, and it was that that made me sure that approaching you with this sort of proposition would be successful.”

Ichigo swallowed and nodded. Aizen was right. He had quite a collection over the last few years. Most of it was explicit artwork he’d gotten off a couple websites he frequently visited. He’d also collected a lot of yaoi manga and bara manga. He liked both of them, though sometimes the muscley bara men were a little too beefy to be realistic. Some of them had good stories, and others were nothing but explicit scenes. He had a few pieces with women in it, but by far the men outnumbered it. He’d thought there was something wrong with him and he tried to like the women, but they just didn’t do anything for him.

“So, here we are, then,” Ichigo said. “I’ve agreed to your terms, and you’ve already been watching my family, so they’re going to be safe. What do you want me to do?”

“Tonight, you’re going to contact your family and tell them you’re safe but won’t be contacting them for a while because people might be after you. Tell them to be safe, and that you’ll talk to them when the danger has passed. Then, you’ll go to sleep, and tomorrow we’ll plan our how your service will begin,” Aizen reached over and pulled a phone towards him.

Nodding again, Ichigo picked up the phone and dialed his father. He swallowed dryly and wondered how he’d react to knowing there might be danger.

“Hello?” came his father’s voice.

“Hey, Pop, it’s Ichigo.”

“What number are you calling from, son? I don’t recognize it,” his father said, sounding a bit confused.

“Don’t worry about that. Look, remember what happened at the hospital a while back, and you wanted me to be careful?” he said, trying not to state outright what happened over the phone.

“Yeah, I do.”

“They found me. I’m somewhere safe, but I’m going to lay low for a while. I need you to be careful, and the girls, too. Just in case.”

There was silence on the other end. “I understand, son. You be careful, and stay safe, and so will we.”

“I love you, Pop. Tell the girls I love them too. I’ll call when I’m able,” he said, hanging up.

“Good boy,” Aizen said, and again, Ichigo felt that tingle in his spine at being praised by him. Was that strange? “Now, head back to your room and rest. You had a trying day today, and no doubt that shoulder is starting to throb again. I’ll send one of the girls down with a pain pill so you can sleep well tonight.”

Ichigo nodded again, then stood up. “Um, can you show me back to that room?”

“Of course, you don’t know the layout yet, but you’ll learn it quickly, I’m sure. Come,” he said, putting an arm gently around his shoulders and leading him out of the study into the hall.

He led him back to the room he’d been in before. He bowed slightly to him and excused himself. As promised a few minutes later, Loly came back with a pill and a glass of water for him. He took it gratefully because his shoulder was starting to hurt quite a bit. He laid down in the plush bed, still wearing the robe since it was all that he had, and fell into a fitful sleep fraught with dreams that he didn’t want to remember.


	3. His World, Redefined

The knock at the door woke him. He blinked wearily and rolled out of bed with a thump when he hit the floor. His shoulder was screaming at him in pain, as the pain meds had worn off during the night. He grunted and sat up on the floor.

“Come in,” he yelled.

The door opened to reveal Loly with a person Ichigo hadn’t met before carrying a bag. He wasn’t sure if it was a man or woman. They were tall and broad with long curling purple colored hair. Their face looked vaguely masculine, but they also wore makeup.

“Ichigo,” Loly said. “This is Charlotte. She’s going to measure you for some tailored clothes.”

“Oh, okay,” Ichigo said, getting to his feet.

Charlotte came over and smiled. “Here,” she said, pulling a pair of undershorts out of the bag and handing them to him. “I think they’ll fit you.”

Ichigo was grateful that he wouldn’t have to be measured in the complete nude. He slipped the undershorts on under the robe, then took off the robe. “They do fit,” he said, noting that the shorts were surprisingly close to his size.

“I’m rather good with sizing,” Charlotte said, smiling.

She pulled out a pad and a pen and a measuring tape. She directed him on how to stand as she took measurements and wrote them down. She was fast and efficient as she worked and got down everything within less than fifteen minutes.

“Alright, love. We’ll have you something before dinner tonight,” she said, putting away everything in her bag. “Until then, here’s a temporary set of clothes to wear.” She pulled out something folded.

Ichigo took it, finding a set of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was again, quite grateful that he was given something to wear as going around in a robe was quite embarrassing. Charlotte left with Loly and Ichigo watched them go. He didn’t know what exactly he was supposed to do, though, other than wait in his room. He checked the clock and saw it was almost eight in the morning. He guessed they’d bring him breakfast again? Maybe he should go find the kitchen, so they didn’t have to.

He got up and opened the door, seeing no one in the hallway. He stepped out, looking out over the railing at the first floor. He supposed the kitchen would be down there. He headed down the stairs, taking the right side to see what he could find. He found his way first into a large dining room. It was empty at the moment, but he could smell something cooking nearby, so he knew the kitchen must be close. He saw a closed door on the opposite side of the room and thought maybe that was the kitchen.

He opened the door to find he was right. It was a huge kitchen and there were several people in it. But his attention was drawn to the woman with green hair and red tattoos on her face. She looked up at him as soon as the door shut.

“Oh, hey, who are you?” she asked, putting down the spatula she was holding.

“Um, Ichigo. I just got here yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah, Aizen-sama told us about you. I’m Nel,” she said, smiling and walking over to him. “Why are you out of your room, though? Breakfast will be brought to you.”

“Well, I thought I’d come find it instead, just so someone didn’t have to bring it to me,” he said with a shrug.

“Aw, aren’t you sweet? But that’s what we’re here for, to serve our master!” she said with a bigger smile.

“Your master?” Ichigo asked.

“Well, we call him that, but only a sub would really call him a Master,” she said. “I hear you’re going to be serving him as a sub,” she said, wiping her hands on a towel as she talked.

“So it seems…” Ichigo said, sighing.

“You don’t sound pleased with it,” she observed.

“Well, I still don’t know how I feel about it. I’m willing, don’t get me wrong. I just never thought about it like this before.”

“Here, come sit in the dining room, and we’ll bring you something to eat. Pesche? Bring out a plate, okay?” she said and put an arm around Ichigo’s back to lead him back out into the dining room.

“Are you sure? It seems so fancy in here…” Ichigo said as he sat down at the table.

“We’ll be having formal dinner tonight, so you should enjoy it now while it’s empty,” she told him.

A second later, the door opened and Pesche, a tall thin man in what Ichigo guessed was the uniform for servants, came out. He sat a plate down with a full breakfast on it down in front of him.

“I guess since it’s a formal dinner, there will be guests?” Ichigo asked, picking up a fork.

“Oh yes, some of Aizen-sama’s friends will be here. You’ll get to meet some of them. For you, it’ll probably be a first of many. Aizen-sama is very proud of you already.”

For some reason, that thought made Ichigo happy in a giddy sort of way. He felt the blush on his face as he ate breakfast. Nel went back into the kitchen and left him alone. For that, Ichigo was glad. He was already feeling on the spot when it came to all these questions and his new position as a slave. A slave. Was he really just giving up his freedom like this? He already had, so it wasn’t like he could back out now. But he could red light anything, Aizen said. So that was good. He just didn’t know what he felt just yet, and he’d have to wait and see.

He finished eating and picked up his plate to take to the kitchen, but the thin man named Pesche stopped him at the door and took it. Ichigo felt strange about letting other people do things for him, but he supposed he would be doing things like that for Aizen soon. He headed back to the stairs and followed the right side up to his room. He looked down the hall and saw the room the study was in and wondered if he should go see if Aizen was there.

“He’s not in,” he heard and nearly jumped.

He turned to see the blue-haired one, Grimmjow. “Oh, okay, I didn’t know with it being Sunday and all.”

“He had a special project at the hospital to take care of, so he had Ulquiorra and Nnoitra go with him. Starrk and I stayed here with you.”

“Oh. Um, I guess I’ll go back to my room,” he said, not sure what to think.

There was a second pause, then he was slammed up into the wall beside his door, Grimmjow’s hands on his shoulders. Grimmjow was a little taller than Ichigo and it seemed much more when he was looming over him like this. Ichigo’s breath caught, but Grimmjow slid one leg between Ichigo’s.

“You’re going to be my boy, got it?” Grimmjow growled in Ichigo’s ear.

Ichigo swallowed hard. He didn’t know what to say. The words “red light” were on his lips but he didn’t say them. Perhaps the curiosity was just too much, or the fact that Grimmjow’s knee was between his legs, pressing against him firmly.

“If you’re a good boy, you’ll be rewarded,” he said, grinding his hardness against Ichigo. “If you’re a bad boy, you’ll be punished, got it? Your choice which it is. I’m happy to dole out pets as much as spankings, but you’ll be on your knees begging me as your Daddy. You understand?” he continued.

Ichigo nodded, unable to speak. The urge to stop it had faded, and instead he was excited, and he heard Grimmjow chuckle. “You’re already hard. I think ya were made for this, boy.”

Grimmjow stepped back, putting his hands in his pockets and grin fading from his face. He turned and walked down the hallway, leaving him panting as he stood there. Ichigo swallowed hard, getting the sudden and intense erection he had under control. Who knew he would get turned on so easily by something like that? He certainly hadn’t. He turned and fumbled with the doorknob and went into the bedroom where he crawled into bed to think. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

“Enter?” Ichigo called.

The door opened and he saw it was the pink-haired doctor guy, Szayelaporro. Weird name, he thought. He came over and nodded. “Brought you another pain pill. I’m sure you’re sore.”

“Yeah, thanks,” he said and took a pill cup from him and a glass of water. He took the pill and handed both back to him.

“Get some rest, and I’ll be back after lunch to change the dressing,” he said, leaving Ichigo to himself again.

Ichigo laid down and thought about a lot of things. In particular, he thought about if he was going to use red light on anything or not. He had to trust that they would listen if he did, because he was at their mercy now. But for some reason, he was strangely beginning to be comfortable with this fact.

He dozed off for a while, the meds he’d taken kicking in and making things a bit fuzzy as he swam in and out of reality for the time. He woke with a startle when there was another knock at the door. He sat up bleary as the door opened and Menoly came in with a tray and sat it down on the desk.

“Here’s your lunch, sweetie,” she said, turning and leaving again.

Ichigo got up and took the lid off the tray to find a fancy looking bento. He shrugged and sat down and ate, not that hungry, but he knew he needed to eat something. He finished quickly then sat there staring out the window for a while until the door opened again. He looked to find Szayelaporro had come back.

“Let’s change that dressing now,” he said.

He came over and quickly changed the dressing on it. “It looks good. I think you’ll recover nicely from it, but you’ll have a decent scar left over.”

“That’s okay,” Ichigo said, still a bit loopy from the medicine. “I think that medicine is a bit stronger than I need, though.”

“Oh? Yeah, maybe something milder would be better,” he said. “Okay, I’ll bring you something a little milder for later so you don’t fall asleep during the formal dinner.”

“Who is coming?” Ichigo asked, frowning a bit.

“Oh, just some business acquaintances of Aizen-sama. You’ll be expected to be at his disposal.” Szayel put the supplies back in his medical bag as he talked.

“What will I be expected to do? I don’t know how I’m supposed to even serve him yet!” Ichigo was a bit frustrated with that fact.

“He’ll tell you what to do, don’t worry so much,” Szayelaporro said, smiling. “Charlotte will be in with your clothes soon. I’ll come visit when it’s time for your meds again.”

Ichigo watched him go and sighed. He guessed he’d just have to wait until Aizen came back to know exactly what he was to be doing. He hoped it was nothing embarrassing. He blushed at the thought. Would he expect him to do something lewd in front of other people?

Just as his mind began to wander, someone else knocked on the door, and opened it. It was Charlotte with an armload of clothing.

“Hello, dear. I have three sets of clothes for you,” she said, setting it down on the bed. “You’ll find the modified pants, shirts, and jackets.”

“Modified pants?” Ichigo asked, getting up and going to the bed.

“Yes, see,” Charlotte picked up a pair of pants and turned them around. “You don’t wear undershorts with them, of course. They have a special layered panel in the front as well.”

She unzipped the back of them with a zipper that went around what would be the rear. Ichigo blushed, knowing what that was for. He swallowed and nodded, taking them from her. She smiled and excused herself from the room, leaving Ichigo to change for the day.

Ichigo looked at the clock and found it was about three. He figured he should try on his new clothes, so he slipped out of his clothes and put it on. The white shirt was simple, but the jacket looked like the ones the other men were wearing. It came down long in the back, though, longer than the others he’d seen, so it covered the zippered portion in the back of the pants. He was relieved at that.

“I’m glad to see Charlotte got you fitted in time,” he heard and gasped in surprise.

Aizen stood in the doorway watching him. He hadn’t even heard the door open.

“Ah, um, Aizen-sama. I was hoping I’d see you before dinner. I don’t know what is expected of me tonight…” he said slowly.

“You will stand at my right hand and do as instructed. These people will understand your position, so it is important you remain in role. If I instruct you to kneel, you will do so. If I instruct you to fetch something from the kitchen, you will do that as well. Otherwise, you will stand quietly and unmoving. You will not fidget, or you will be disciplined publicly.” 

Aizen had something in his hands, and Ichigo guessed it was the collar he talked about. He stepped forward. “I’ve brought this for you to wear.” Ichigo took a look at it. It was a plain black band studded with silver and with a ring on the front. He swallowed and let Aizen put it on him. Aizen stepped back and nodded.

“Now, come, we are going to greet our guests. Remember, you will not speak unless I personally instruct you to do so, even if someone else talks to you. You will remain at my disposal.”

Ichigo nodded, breath a little fast in his chest. His heart was racing a bit, but he couldn’t help it. Aizen’s presence alone made him feel strange. And he had to wonder when he would serve him in other ways. He swallowed and followed him, staying a couple steps behind him as he went to the front of the house to a sitting room. There was already someone there. He was a man with blond hair and a green and white striped bucket hat. He also wore a pair of traditional geta, which Ichigo found interesting.

“Kisuke, how are you?” Aizen greeted.

The other man stood and nodded. “Is this your new acquisition you were telling me about?”

“Ichigo is his name. He’s very new so excuse any problems he has following instructions,” Aizen said, sitting down in an armed chair. Kisuke sat across from him.

“I’m sure he’ll do just fine,” Kisuke said. “Who else is attending tonight?”

“Kuchiki, Kuchiki’s sister, Kuchiki’s boy toy, and Jūshirō and Shunsui. No doubt you and Shunsui will try to enlist my assistance again.” Aizen looked over at Ichigo. “Get me a whiskey, straight.”

Ichigo nodded and turned around, seeing the bar behind him. He felt his heart hammering in his chest because none of the bottles were labeled. He looked for one that looked like the one on Aizen’s desk. He selected it and poured it into the glass like Aizen had done before. He had no idea if he was doing it right, but he wasn’t going to ask questions. He’d been told not to talk unless he was instructed to do so. He took the glass over and handed it to Aizen. He sipped it and nodded. Ichigo let out a little sigh of relief and returned to stand by his right side again.

“Kuchiki Byakuya. Kuchiki Rukia. Abarai Renji,” announced Menoly at the entrance as three people came into the room.

“Aizen-san,” the dark-haired man said as he came in and sat down.

“Byakuya. I hope tonight finds you well,” Aizen said. The shorter woman sat down beside him, and the redheaded man stood behind him at the sofa.

“It does.”

“I’m glad to see you again, Aizen-sama,” the woman said, and she looked over at Ichigo. “Who is this? He’s new.”

“This is Ichigo. He’s new to the household. Ichigo, would you take Renji to the kitchen and retrieve the drinks they’ve prepared for everyone?” he asked.

Ichigo again nodded, and the redhead came around the sofa and went with him to the kitchen. As soon as the door to the kitchen shut, Renji turned to him and grinned. “Ichigo, huh?”

Ichigo nodded, looking around for the drinks.

“Hey, you can talk to me. We’re equals.” Renji said, going over to the table where the drinks sat.

“Y-you’re a servant?” Ichigo asked.

“Not even close,” Renji chuckled. “I’m a service top, Byakuya’s sub. I was surprised Aizen took a sub. He’s been looking for the right one for a while.”

“Service top?” Ichigo asked, frowning. “What’s that mean?”

“I do whatever he wants me to do to pleasure him, but I do the topping,” Renji shrugged. “He calls the shots, in the bedroom and outside of it.”

“I see. So that’s your dynamic,” Ichigo mumbled as Renji picked up the tray. “This is all new to me.”

“Well, being into service is something fun, so hope you enjoy it since you signed on for a limitless contract. Maybe we’ll get to scene together,” he said smiling. “I wouldn’t mind fucking you.”

Ichigo blushed at that and swallowed hard. He hadn’t expected him to be so bold with his proclamation and it caught him off guard. They walked back out of the kitchen with the tray and sat it down on the table. Ichigo returned to stand at Aizen’s right again, and he noted that Aizen looked at him curiously for a moment. Of course, he was still red faced.

They chatted for a minute about business when Loly came leading two men into the room. “Ukitake Jūshirō and Kyōraku Shunsui.” She turned and left.

“Shunsui, Jūshirō,” Aizen said, gesturing toward the other sofa.

“Sōsuke. Good to see you. Byakuya, Kisuke, Rukia. Hi, Renji,” the white-haired man said, coming to sit down first. The other man, with dark hair and wearing a pink kimono over his suit, sat beside him.

“Jūshirō has been looking forward to dinner all week,” the dark-haired one said, smiling. He had to be the one named Shunsui, then, Ichigo thought.

“I’d like to introduce Ichigo. He’s new,” Aizen said.

“Ah, a nice-looking boy. Are you training him to serve you permanently?” Shunsui asked.

“I am. Tonight’s his first night,” Aizen said, sipping his drink as everyone took one from the tray.

“I was hoping to discuss the Wandenreich problem with you more in detail, since you’ve had issues with them lately,” Jūshirō said.

Ichigo’s attention snapped to him, and he had to resist the urge to ask what was going on. He bit down on his tongue and listened, hoping he learned something more.

“I know. As a matter of fact, Ichigo is involved in the situation. He witnessed the killing of the victim in Las Noches General. They tried to kidnap him, but we thwarted the attempt. That’s how he came to my possession.” Aizen sat down his drink.

“You aren’t forcing him into this, are you?” Byakuya said, glancing at Ichigo.

“He made his choice to stay with me, rather than take his chances with the police. I’ve arranged protection for his family in exchange for his service,” Aizen shrugged.

“That seems a fair exchange, I suppose,” Jūshirō said, eyeing Ichigo again.

“I had my eye on him before, so it was just serendipity that things worked out the way they did,” Aizen commented with a grin.

“Indeed,” Byakuya said. “You still will not reconsider your decision not to rejoin the Shinigami?”

“I am capable of taking care of myself. I don’t want to be affiliated directly with your organization in the case that that affiliation comes to light. I’ve worked hard to drag Las Noches out of the shadows. I don’t need the shadow of a secret government organization to fall on it.” Aizen crossed his legs and looked around at them.

“An organization that helped you drag Las Noches out of the shadows,” Jūshirō said, arching a brow at him. “If it weren’t for our assistance, you and half your staff would be in jail.”

“I know this. That is why I keep open the relations between us,” Aizen said, glaring at Jūshirō.

“It is just as well,” Byakuya said. “Better that there is no official connection between us.”

“Dinner is served,” Menoly announced from the doorway.

Everyone got up and went to the dining room, chatting a little on the way and sat down. Rukia kept looking at him, and Ichigo had to wonder why. He stood by Aizen’s right hand, and he noticed that Renji stood behind Byakuya. Everyone talked casually about things that were of no real import during dinner. No major things were discussed, and Rukia joined the discussion when asked about her work. It turned out she worked at her brother’s business, Kuchiki Enterprises. Ichigo had heard the name before; they made medical equipment. That would explain Aizen’s connection to them.

As soon as everyone was done eating, they adjourned back to the sitting room. Once there, Ichigo hoped they continued to talk about the Wandenreich.

“What is it that you want us to do for you?” Jūshirō asked, leaning back into the sofa.

“I wanted to provide the information from the recent problems we’ve had in the hopes that you can help track down those who would harm Ichigo and his family before it happens,” Aizen answered.

“You think we’ll be successful with this information?” Kisuke asked, frowning at him.

“It is good information. I have camera footage showing both incidents, and the images are clear and identifiable. It would be evidence enough to convict,” Aizen explained. “That the police have been reluctant to take it on is no surprise.”

“They won’t go head-to-head with the Wandenreich. They will expect someone like us to do that,” Shunsui said thoughtfully. “But by keeping Ichigo here, you are putting yourself in danger.”

“I can handle it,” Aizen said. “I have the people I need to protect me.”

“But can you be sure of that? You could have been infiltrated by now,” Kisuke said slowly.

“I don’t think so. Every one of my people is vetted. I don’t doubt their allegiance.”

“Alright, if you believe so,” Jūshirō commented. “Well, we must go. Send the information to the office and we’ll see what we can do with it.”

Jūshirō and Shunsui left and shortly thereafter, the others did to, with Renji throwing a wink his way as they left. Ichigo watched them go nervously because he would find out how well he did now. He hoped he did well.

Aizen turned to him. “Come, to my bedroom.”


	4. His Master, Binding

Ichigo swallowed hard and followed Aizen toward another room down the hall. It was at the very end, and he couldn’t help the butterflies in his stomach. Was this it? Would he expect him to do things now? He was nervous yet excited at the prospect of what was about to happen. He had no idea how he would react, but so far, things had been easy.

As soon as they entered the room, Ichigo looked around in amazement. Whatever he expected, he didn’t expect _this._

The bed was large, and metal framed. There was a dark wood board at the head, and one at the foot. It had a canopy of sorts made of metal as well, but under it, there was some sort of cage that had a locked door on it. In the cage, there was a pallet of some sort with a pillow and what looked like a blanket. He noted the attachment points built into the head and footboards, as well as some on the canopy. The bed was covered with a plain, black sheet and a couple pillows at the top. It was otherwise bare.

Along the walls, there were dark wood cabinets that were shut. Each one had an ornate silver pull on it that stood out against the darker colored wood of the cabinet. Ichigo had to wonder exactly what was in those because he imagined it was a lot of interesting things. He swallowed, feeling the collar heavy around his neck and looked to Aizen.

“Strip. In my room, you are nude, always. You can put your clothes back on before you leave it,” he said.

Ichigo nodded slowly, taking off the jacket and hanging it on a clothes rack that sat by the door. He took off the shirt and folded it, laying it down on the bench. Then he took off the pants and laid them on top of the shirt. He could feel the flushed feeling washing over him as he stood there. Aizen smiled and took off his glasses, laying them on a dresser nearby.

“You are blushing. Come, to the bed.”

Ichigo couldn’t help but feel extremely vulnerable and exposed while Aizen was fully dressed in his suit and tie, only having removed his glasses. He wondered if he was going to take anything else off, or if this entire encounter was going to be like this. Encounter. This was going to be sex, that’s what this was, and he knew it. The thought should have frightened him a bit, since it was something he’d never done, but somehow, he was more excited than anything.

“You were a good servant tonight. I didn’t ask much of you, but when I did, you did very well,” Aizen said, sitting down on the side of the bed, watching him approach. “I think you like this position as you fell into it nicely. Now, I will reward you. Come, closer.”

Ichigo stepped up to stand in front of him. Aizen reached out and ran his hands down the outside of his arms gently, sending shivers up his spine at the light touches. He felt the butterflies in his stomach increase, and a sensation of arousal washed over him suddenly.

“Oh, dear, aren’t you easily excited?” Aizen asked. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

Ichigo glanced down and saw that he was already growing hard just at the slight touch, and the situation, of course.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, a little embarrassed at how easily he’d been aroused.

“No, don’t be sorry.”

Aizen’s hand slipped down and gripped him, stroking him a few times. Ichigo couldn’t do anything but stare at him as he did it. Uryū had touched him like that when they messed around, but it didn’t feel nearly as good as this for some reason. His breath caught and he wondered exactly how perverse he was if he was already enjoying this so much.

“You seem to be pleasure driven. And you like to be praised. A quite endearing trait in a sub, I assure you. It makes you very pliant to my will,” Aizen said. “Now, come, on the bed. I want to show you true pleasures.”

Ichigo nodded, crawling up on the bed. He sat down in the middle and looked at Aizen. He smiled, pushing a loose hair behind his ear as he looked at Ichigo. He removed his shoes finally, placing them beside the bed. He then got on the bed and sat at the headboard. It was then Ichigo noticed the side table that sat there. Again, Ichigo wondered what was in it.

“Come, sit facing me on my lap.”

Ichigo nodded, moving to do as he instructed. He put one leg over and straddled his lap, using his hands on Aizen’s shoulders to steady himself. He felt his heart hammering in his chest. Aizen ran his hands up his stomach to his chest and began to play with both of his nipples, pinching and rolling them in his fingers. Ichigo stiffened a bit, having never had anyone touch him quite like this.

“Hmm, yes, that’s sensitive. Perhaps we’ll pierce them and put nice barbells in them with rings. What do you think?” Aizen asked, pulling on the left before doing the same to the right.

“I think whatever you want is fine.”

Aizen quit playing with his nipples for a second. “I’ll let it slide because you haven’t learned yet, but when you address me, you will use Master or Sir. Always.”

Ichigo swallowed hard. “Uh, okay, I mean, yes, Sir, Master, Sir.”

“Much better,” he said and resumed pinching and pulling at his nipples again.

Ichigo knew that it felt good, and even though he was naked, it was starting to matter less and less to his brain. He was letting go in the moment and feeling what was happening to him. Then Aizen leaned forward and bit down gently on the right nipple. The sensation of wetness and mild discomfort was incredible and he let out a little sigh. Aizen chuckled around the nipple, continuing to lave it with his tongue and bite gently at it. He took his other hand and played with the left one, causing no end to the sensations in Ichigo’s chest. He’d never imagined someone playing with his nipples would be so pleasant, but he was certainly enjoying it.

Aizen leaned back. “You’re leaking a bit more, Sweet.”

Ichigo blinked, noting that he called him Sweet. He wondered why, but then, he took ahold of his arousal and pumped it a few times, causing him to moan in his throat. Aizen hummed to himself and then ran his hands down the inside of Ichigo’s thighs.

“I have just the thing,” Aizen said, almost to himself.

He leaned over and opened the drawer on the side table. He fished around for a second, then pulled out something on a silver chain. They looked like little clamps. Aizen pulled them apart and opened one, clamping it down on his right nipple. Ichigo gasped a little and felt a rush when he did it. He took the other and placed it on the left, leaving the fine chain to dangle between them. The sensation was not particularly painful, but it was something strong and encompassing.

“Beautiful,” Aizen said, smiling. “Now, I want you to lay on your back.”

Ichigo nodded, moving to get off his lap and lay down beside him on his back. He wasn’t sure what he had planned, but considering what he’d talked to him about, he had an idea. And so far, the thought of red lighting anything hadn’t even come to mind.

“Spread your legs wider for me,” Aizen said and Ichigo swallowed nervously as he did as he said.

Ichigo felt his hands slide down the inside of his thighs from his knees and nearly slammed his legs closed at the strange sensation. He didn’t though, as he worked on controlling his breathing. He didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he just laid them at his sides balled into fists in the sheet.

“What a good boy,” Aizen said, and again, Ichigo felt that little thrill up his spine.

He jerked a little when Aizen touched his arousal, stroking him firmly a few times. Then, he trailed his fingers down and began to play with his balls, squeezing and gently stroking his scrotum. He heard Aizen hum under his breath, then felt him start to press into his perineum gently. It felt different to feel someone else touching him like that. After a few moments massaging him there, his finger slipped down and began to rub at his entrance. Ichigo gasped a little.

“Easy. Are you alright, Sweet?”

“Y-yes, Sir, Master, Sir,” Ichigo stammered out.

“From now on, I won’t ask. You know what to do to stop things. I’ll continue on, and plan to fuck you, understand?”

Ichigo swallowed noisily and nodded. “Okay, Sir, okay.”

“Good boy. Such a good boy, Sweet.”

Ichigo couldn’t help the feeling that those words instilled in him. He immediately leaked more, getting a chuckle out of Aizen. He then moved off the bed to get something from the side table. Ichigo looked over to see it was a clear bottle. Aizen crawled back on the bed and kneeled between Ichigo’s legs, looking down on him. He was still completely dressed, but Ichigo could tell by the bulge in his pants that he was excited by things. He wondered when he’d take off his clothes. Perhaps he wouldn’t.

He squeezed some of the contents of the bottle onto his fingers, then slipped a hand under him and began to probe at his entrance, slipping a finger smoothly into him. It was nothing like when Uryū had done it. This felt easy and didn’t hurt at all. He wriggled a bit but didn’t move more than that. He gasped out again as Aizen plunged his finger deeper into him. He did that a couple more times, then Ichigo felt him press more into him, causing him to moan a little in his throat as he guessed he put two fingers in. It stretched, but it wasn’t really painful. Just different.

“I was going to go slower with this, but I can’t resist plunging my cock into you. This may hurt a little,” Aizen said, and Ichigo saw he was unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

He swallowed, knowing what was coming was going to be more than his fingers. He closed his eyes tightly and felt Aizen slide up between his legs closer. Then he heard the bottle open again, and a few seconds later, he felt something hard pressing against him. He tried to relax, because he’d seen in porn videos that relaxing was best. Aizen pressed forward, breeching him easily. Ichigo arched a little at the burning stretch that it caused slipping inside him slowly. Aizen was careful and easy, taking his time and letting Ichigo adjust as he moved forward.

“Ah, my Sweet. You are wonderful inside. It’s tight, hot, and perfectly slick. Now, I’m going to move,” Aizen said and pulled back, then thrusting forward again.

Ichigo didn’t say anything, but honestly, he was overwhelmed with sensation at the moment. He felt everything was amplified and his senses were on fire. He felt everywhere Aizen touched, his hands on his thighs, spreading them wide, and him moving inside him. Then, he moved against something that shot pleasure through him, and he stared up at him.

“Seems I’ve found your prostate,” Aizen smiled subtly. “Does it feel good when I do this?”

He moved again, obviously angling for that same spot again and striking it. Whatever pain he’d felt initially had faded and morphed into pleasure that was coursing through his body. Even his nipples, where the clamps were, ached pleasantly and shot sensation directly to his cock. He’d never experienced something like this, but he didn’t want it to stop.

“More, Master!” he managed, not forgetting who he was talking to despite the pleasurable haze that was over his mind.

“Oh, are we enjoying ourselves?” Aizen said, but it was obvious he wasn’t waiting for an answer as he began thrusting harder back and forth.

Ichigo couldn’t keep his voice back as he moaned loudly, his body nearly shaking with the intensity of what was happening. Aizen continued to thrust in him, speeding up and beginning to get harder and deeper inside him. Ichigo found the sensation of being full to be enthralling, but even more with the motion against him inside.

“Master!” he gasped. “I can’t-can’t last. It feels too good!”

“Ah, you come anytime, Sweet. You deserve it. Just let go when you feel like it, okay?” Aizen said gently, slamming into him harder and harder.

Ichigo felt it rushing toward him, like a wave rolling outward toward him and then through his body. He arched under Aizen and came, spilling all over his own belly and feeling like his head was buzzing. He felt Aizen the next moment thrust in him and he could feel his throbbing release deep inside. He panted a little openly and looked up at Aizen. He stood up off the bed, replacing his clothes before he pulled a cloth from the nightstand and cleaned Ichigo gently on his stomach and between his legs.

“You did beautifully,” Aizen said, smiling as he sat down beside Ichigo on the bed, reaching over and gently removing the clamps from his nipples.

Ichigo turned and crawled over and grasped him around the waist tightly, feeling extremely vulnerable and open in the moment. Aizen didn’t miss this, and cradled him against him, stroking his back and continuing to praise him. Ichigo didn’t know how long he did that, but it soothed him and made him relaxed completely. In fact, he nearly fell asleep laying against him like that.

“Now, Sweet, it’s time for sleep. Let me change and get the blankets for the bed, and you can stay here with me tonight,” Aizen said and patted him gently.

Ichigo nodded, sitting up and letting him go do exactly that. He came back in a set of pajama pants and without a shirt, carrying some covers for the bed. He shook them out over the bed and then slid in beside Ichigo. Ichigo immediately snuggled up against him, and Aizen put his arm around him in response. After a few minutes of silence, Aizen spoke up.

“How are you feeling?” he asked.

“I feel good, Sir,” he said, remembering to call him Sir even in the moment.

“I’m glad. I notice you didn’t red light anything. I take it you enjoyed the encounter?”

Ichigo propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Aizen. “I did, Master.”

“Then it should be the first of many, especially when the others entertain you when I cannot,” Aizen smiled lazily and then yawned. “But you should sleep now.”

Ichigo nodded and laid down beside him, falling asleep in no time.

-oooooo-OOOOOO-oooooo-

“Sir, here’s the report on the boy Bazz B and Bambietta were unable to capture,” Jugram said as he put down a folder on Yhwach’s desk.

He picked up the folder and opened it, scanning the documents inside with a careful eye. He hummed to himself as he looked it over. There was a face sheet with a picture and basic details of the boy’s physical description and family ties. Then there were his college transcripts and current schedule. There was an add for a local family clinic run by his family. There was also a copy of his medical record and his schedule for working clinicals.

“Where is he now?” Yhwach asked, running a hand over his mustache.

“It seems he has been picked up by Sōsuke Aizen.”

Yhwach slapped the folder down on the desk with a smack. “Aizen.”

“Aizen has also dispatched teams to surveil his family, making any intervention by us impossible without being noticed immediately. The police have been put off the trail, but it seems Aizen’s old connections are at play again.”

“I thought he was going straight,” Yhwach growled, glaring at Jugram as though he were at fault for this information.

“Well, there’s more, sir. It seems he’s acquired a submission agreement with the boy.”

“He’s what?” Yhwach looked like he was growing angrier at the whole situation. “He has, has he? Not only has he blocked me from obtaining a witness to one of our exterminations, but he has also gained a new toy? I want that toy. I want to break him and Aizen too. Start arranging a siege to get what I want.”

“Are you certain it is worth it, sir?” Jugram said. “I understand you are angry—”

“I did not ask for your opinion! Aizen will pay, and he will pay with his precious boy he’s acquired. I want nothing else focused on until this is accomplished.”

“Of course, sir,” Jugram bowed slightly and stepped out of the room, leaving Yhwach still fuming.


End file.
